With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of electronic devices are becoming more prevalent. Electronic devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic functions, electronic messaging functions and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Handheld electronic devices can include mobile stations, such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and desktop computers.
Such electronic devices allow the user to perform several functions, including placing voice calls and interacting with content, including text messages, email messages, address books, calendars, task lists, word processing documents and browser content. Existing electronic devices are heavy and bulky. The weight and bulk of existing electronic devices are generally attributable to large-sized components, heavy batteries and connector terminals. What is needed is a technology that separates the electronic device into a light-weight wireless control module that communicates with a docking station module using a short range radio communication device and a docking station module that communicates with a cellular network using a long range radio communication device.